


Experiment (GaYul)

by Trash_4_Yoongi



Category: Stellar (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Lesbian Character, Online Dating, Sexual Experimentation, Shyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 14:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15997121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash_4_Yoongi/pseuds/Trash_4_Yoongi
Summary: Gayoung is having no luck with men, so she is convinced to try experimenting with women. She meets Yuri through a dating app.





	Experiment (GaYul)

"I just don't know what to do, Hyoeun." Gayoung whined with a pout on her plump lips."I'm having no luck with guys. I can't find a decent boyfriend, so what should I do?"

Hyoeun lightly bit her lower lip as she had an idea. She didn't know how well this would go, but she thought it was worth a shot."Maybe you just don't belong with a guy." she suggested.

"What do you mean?" Gayoung didn't understand. If she didn't belong with a guy, was she just supposed to be alone?

"Maybe you should try being with a woman." Hyoeun giggled as she saw Gayoung's eyes widen."It's okay to experiment, Unni. I know a great website you can use to meet local women. You can even use the app. Maybe someone on there will help you find out if you might like to be with a woman."

Gayoung didn't know what to think of this, especially when Hyoeun winked at her."I'll think about it, but I really don't know about this."

"Okay, just give it a little thought." Hyoeun wasn't going to pressure Gayoung into doing this."It's your decision"

\---

Gayoung found herself unable to stop thinking about the possibility of being with a woman. Could she be happy with a woman? Would she enjoy it? A light heat entered her cheeks when she wondered if she would like to be with a woman intimately. She had never given such things any thoughts before, but now, she really wanted to know what it would be like to be with another woman.

Too full of curiosity and the desire to find someone who could happily be with her, Gayoung texted Hyoeun to ask for the website. Upon receiving the link, she went to it. Her eyes did not know where to look. There were women all over this sight. Some had modest photos, others being quite sexy. Gayoung had never looked at sexy photos of women on her own like this, so she found herself getting nervous just at the near-sighting of a breast.

After clicking around for a bit, Gayoung decided to just suck it up and make a profile. There couldn't be any harm in just making a profile, right? A profile was not a commitment. If she decided that being with a woman wasn't for her, she could just delete the profile and be done with it. Selecting the option to create a profile, she entered her email and her name. She went through the typical profile setup, selecting her age and hobbies. The thing that stumped her was when she needed a photo.

"Oh gosh." Gayoung felt a small bit of panic."What should I do?" She could just upload a normal selfie, but would that be good enough? She glanced down at herself and hooked a finger into the collar of her shirt. She peeked in at her breasts. Should she make it sexy and show a little cleavage? She didn't think she could do that. How did other women feel confident enough to show their cleavage online?

After giving it quite a bit of debate, Gayoung just uploaded a simple selfie. That would be good enough, wouldn't it? She really hoped so. Someone on this site would take interest in her, right? She bit her bottom lip as she found herself hoping so.

\---

Early in the morning just a couple days later, Gayoung was awoken by a simple chime from her phone. Barely opening her eyes, she grabbed her phone and unlocked the screen to see the notification. She could hardly believe what she was seeing. She got a match? Someone on that site took interest in her?

Now she was suddenly wide awake. Sitting up, Gayoung tapped the notification to view her match's profile."Hm." She looked at the information. Their hobbies were similar, though this woman seemed a lot more outgoing that Gayoung, more open to new things."Jeon Yuri, huh?" Tapping around on the woman's profile, Gayoung decided to look at her photos. Needless to say, she nearly dropped her phone at the sight that greeted her. Yeah, Yuri was definitely more outgoing and open than Gayoung. Her photos were sexy. There were photos of her in bikinis, shorts, even lingerie.

The sight brought a pinkness to Gayoung's cheeks. Should she contact her? They were matched, after all. Maybe it was worth a shot. Her thumb hovered over the message button, trying to muster up the courage to contact a stranger. Should she do it? As she was trying to will her thumb to tap the button, Gayoung was startled when her phone chimed, a message popping up. It was from Yuri.

 

**Jeon Yuri**

_Hello! I am matched with such a pretty unni!_

  
Gayoung was at a loss. How should she respond?

  
**Jeon Yuri**

_Please don't leave me hanging, Unni!_

  
Swallowing an imaginary lump in her throat, Gayoung took a chance.

  
**Kim Gayoung**

_Hi._

Oh boy, she felt awkward. But this was just the beginning. Gayoung had just begun her adventure into the depths of possibly being with a woman.

\---

"So how is it going, Gayoung-unni?" Hyoeun asked excitedly. She was looking forward to hearing some good news. She really hoped this was going well for Gayoung.

"Um, well..." Gayoung shifted her gaze a little to the side as she thought of the conversations she'd had so far with Yuri."I met a woman. We were matched about a week ago."

Hyoeun's eyes lit up."Really? What's her name? Is she nice? Do you think you'll meet up with her?"

Gayoung bit her lip at the questions."Her name is Yuri. She's pretty nice, from what I can tell. Um, I think I would like to meet up with her, but I don't know. We've only been talking for a week, and I don't know if she is looking for a serious relationship or not."

"Ask her." Hyoeun suggested simply."See if she wants a relationship. Even if she doesn't want anything serious, she can still help you discover if you would like to be with a woman. Am I right?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Pulling out her phone, Gayoung pulled up her messages with Yuri and typed in the question. She hesitated for a couple seconds before sending it.

  
**Kim Gayoung**

_Are you looking for a serious relationship?_

 

She wondered what Yuri was doing right now. Was she busy? Maybe. Though, she guessed not since she received a response just a couple minutes later.

  
**Jeon Yuri**

_No._

  
Gayoung's heart sank. Her only match on that site so far wasn't looking for a serious relationship, like she was.

  
**Jeon Yuri**

_But I'd be willing to give it a try._

  
A thump in the chest and lifted spirits were gifted to Gayoung through that simple message. Hyoeun was looking over Gayoung's shoulder, curious about her friend's womanly endeavor."Ask her to meet up, Unni. Come on. Do it." she urged.

"Okay, okay. I am." Gayoung knew Hyoeun was just wanting her to finally date someone and be happy. Especially after all of her heartbreaks with men.

  
** Kim Gayoung **

_Would you like to meet up?_

 

**Jeon Yuri**

_Yes._

_When and where, Unni?_

  
Gayoung turned her gaze to Hyoeun for guidance. She didn't know what to do."Should we just meet for coffee or something?"

Hyoeun made a 'pft' sound and shook her head."That's lame. Let me see your phone."

"Uh, okay." Gayoung handed her phone to Hyoeun, wondering what she was doing. When it was handed back to her after a moment, she looked at the message her friend had sent to Yuri.

  
**Kim Gayoung**

_We can meet at the Twilite Motel tomorrow night at 8. I'll get us a room. ;)_

 

Gayoung gasped."Hyoeun! How could you?! What am I even going to do with her at a motel?!"

  
**Jeon Yuri**

_I'll see you there, Unni. ;)_

  
Hyoeun giggled, feeling triumphant."Just relax, Gayoung-unni. This is your big chance to see how you feel about being with a woman."

\---

To say that Gayoung was utterly nervous would be an understatement. She had no idea of what she was supposed to do while she waited for Yuri to arrive. And once the other woman would arrive at the motel, Gayoung's nervousness was sure to increase. What was she supposed to expect? Were they going to get intimate? How far would things go? Would Yuri be disappointed if they didn't go all the way? Oh gosh, Gayoung didn't even know what to do with a woman.

As she waited in the motel room, she checked her phone, making sure Yuri had received her message that stated which room she had occupied for them. Yuri had responded, saying that she would be there soon. As it got closer to the rendezvous time, Gayoung peered down at herself. She was sitting on the edge of the bed with her hands placed gently onto her lap. She wore an outfit Hyoeun had picked for her. Her outfit consisted of a white t-shirt that was a little tight around her chest, a black skirt that reached her knees, and small black boots. Was this outfit okay? Would Yuri like it?

Gayoung hooked a finger into the collar of her shirt and peeked at her breasts."Should I have worn a sexier bra?" she wondered, a tint of pink coming to her cheeks at the thought. She jumped slightly when there was a light knock on the door. She stood and straightened her outfit the best she could before making her way over to the door. When she opened it, she came face-to-face with Yuri.

"Wow, Unni." Yuri said with a bright smile."You're even prettier than in your photo."

"Uh, yeah. I mean, you too." Gayoung felt overdressed now. Yuri was simply wearing a t-shirt and jeans. But she still looked lovely, and Gayoung could tell that Yuri wasn't nearly as nervous as she was. In fact, the other woman looked rather excited.

Yuri kept that bright smile on her lips, clearly quite happy to be here with Gayoung."You seem to be enjoying yourself, undressing me with your eyes. But if you let me enter, you can undress me with your hands. Or your teeth. Whichever you prefer."

With a stammer that couldn't even be recognized as a word, Gayoung moved aside for Yuri to enter the motel room. Once the other woman was inside, Gayoung closed the door and watched Yuri seat herself on the bed. She didn't know what to do, which was probably very obvious.

"Come on, Gayoung-unni." Yuri lightly pat the bed right beside herself."We can't do anything from this far away."

"Oh, right." Gayoung stepped back over to the bed and seated herself on it, placing her hands onto her lap.

Yuri cooed softly at Gayoung's clear-to-see shyness."You're so cute, Unni." She moved one of her own hands onto Gayoung's clasped ones."You don't need to be so nervous."

"Well, you see, I, um..." Gayoung didn't really know how to say this.

"I understand." Leaning in close, Yuri allowed her lips to brush gently against Gayoung's jaw."This is your first time with woman, right?"

Gayoung's heart was thumping harshly within her chest."Y-yes."

"I can tell." Yuri had been able to notice this almost right away."I also can guess that you are not the one who sent me the message about meeting you here. It was a friend of yours, right, Unni?" When Gayoung slightly nodded, Yuri giggled."Based on the conversations we had, I know you're not the type to suggest such things. Or send winking faces."

It was rather relieving for Gayoung to know that Yuri understood that she wasn't the one who had typed that message."My friend suggested that I try to be with a woman." she explained."I've had no luck with guys, but I...I don't know what to do."

Yuri pulled back just a little and smiled so sweetly."We don't have to do anything, Unni. As much as I want to, I wouldn't want to make you uncomfortable. But you still need to find out if you could like being with a woman, right?"

Oh, this was such a relief. Gayoung let out a soft sigh."Yes, I suppose so."

"Well, I have an idea." Yuri gently nudged Gayoung's shoulder with her own."How about we kiss and see if you like it or not?"

"K-kiss?" This was going to be a first for Gayoung. She had kissed a guy before but never a woman."Okay."

Yuri moved her hand up to brush her fingers lightly against Gayoung's cheek before cupping her jaw."Just relax. If you don't like it, we'll just watch some TV or something. If you do like it..." She tilted her head slightly as she thought for a couple seconds."Actually, we'll probably just watch some TV either way. I can tell you're really nervous, so we won't rush anything. So a kiss then some TV. That okay with you?"

"Yeah." That actually sounded perfect to Gayoung. Even if she ended up not liking this, they could watch TV together and just be friends. She didn't know where to put her gaze as Yuri moved closer. She could get lost in those pretty eyes. The sight of those lips made her heart thump. And those cheeks had the slightest hint of pink in them. Gayoung's thoughts melted away when Yuri's lips came in contact with her own. They were soft.

Yuri held the kiss still for a couple seconds, letting Gayoung get used to the feel. Her thumb sweetly stroked the older woman's cheek to ease her into a sense of comfort, soothing her. Once Gayoung seemed to relax enough, Yuri moved her lips tenderly against Gayoung's. It was a little awkward at first since Gayoung didn't respond right away, but it was wonderful when she did.

As their lips moved together, Gayoung could feel herself getting lost. What was this feeling? She had never felt this while kissing a guy. Did she really like kissing women? Or did she just like kissing Yuri? Something that made this kiss even better was the faint taste of peach; perhaps it was flavored lip balm.

Pulling away just a little, Yuri was very pleased with how that kiss had gone."So?"

Gayoung felt heat rise into her cheeks."Oh my..."

"You liked it, didn't you?" Yuri smiled as Gayoung nodded just slightly."I've never been one for serious relationships, but for you, I'm willing to make an exception." There was just something about Gayoung that held Yuri. It made her not want to just move on to another woman."So will you be my girlfriend, Gayoung-unni?"

"You really mean this?" Gayoung let out a shaky breath, still feeling a rush of excitement from that sweet kiss."Yes. I'll be your girlfriend, Yuri."

"Sweet." Yuri pecked Gayoung's cheek."Let's watch some TV now. I hope there's a good show playing."


End file.
